jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Handelsföderation
Handelsföderation oder Handelsgilde? Welcher der beiden Begriffe gilt? Oder haben beide ihre Berechtigung? --Steffen Gebhart 10:15, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ich habe noch nie was von dem Begriff "Handelsgilde" gehört. Bei Google war Handelsföderation viel öfter zu finden. Also ich würd einheitlich für alle Artikel "Handelsföderation" verwenden. --Assassin 10:29, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Die Handelsföderation, die Handelsallianz und die Handelsgilde sind drei verschiedene Organisationen, die sich in der KUS zusammengeschlossen haben. --Elastor 10:48, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Hab gesehen das du Recht hast. Aber ich hab zwei Übersetzungen gefunden: Handelsgilde und Kommerzgilde, was ist die offizielle Übersetzung? --Assassin 11:23, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::: Die Kommerzgilde ist die Englische Übersetzung von Commerce Guild. Und die Handelsgilde ist die Sinngemässe Übersetzung die, soviel ich aus meinen Büchern entnehmen kann, die offzielle ist. --Elastor 11:34, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Schön, dass das damit geklärt ist. Ich mach mich dann gleich mal dran und korrigiere meine Verlinkung von heut morgen. Schaut mal noch nach diesem Thema bitte: Gravitation --Steffen Gebhart 19:16, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) Für so einen kleinen artikel braucht man doch keine quellen! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.232.65.217 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10:35, 21. Jun 2006) :Zwar nicht mehr ganz aktuell aber man braucht immer Quellen. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:04, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung Ich habe den Artikel überarbeitet, und fänd es cool wenn ihr ihn mal lesen könntet, um mir zu sagen was noch fehlt oder was verbessert werden könnte. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:29, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Könnte jemand das machen der gerade Zeit und nix zu tun hat? Inaktiver Benutzer 13:42, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin schon drüber Darth Nihilus 66 16:52, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Und was meinst du? Fehlt was ist irgendwas unklar? Inaktiver Benutzer 17:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Nö, das heißt ich bin überm lesen Darth Nihilus 66 18:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich würde noch was dazu schreiben das die KUS mal versucht haben Dooku oder Sidious zu vernichten. genauers weiß ich auch nicht. Da musst du Plo fragen, der is da ein Spezialist Darth Nihilus 66 18:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Auch Hath Monchar und Daultay Dofine würd ich noch erwähnen. Lott Dod, der Senator der Handelsförderation wäre auch erwähnenswert. Darth Nihilus 66 18:58, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wusstest du das die Droidenarmee unter dem Vorwand der Sicherung der Handelswege eingesetzt wurde. Darth Nihilus 66 19:10, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Das erste werde ich noch erwähnen (danke für den Hinweis) und das 2te steht glaub ich auch drin...ich guck eben nach. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:24, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ja, im Absatz Erste Konflikte mit der Republik stehts so ähnlich drin. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:26, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Dann hab ichs übersehen, freut mich wenn ich dir helfen konnte. Darth Nihilus 66 19:44, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Konntest du: Les mal jetzt die Einleitung und den letzten Absatz von Blockade von Naboo. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:56, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Respekt: Dusolltest Reporter werden, nein mal im Ernst, das Teil wird mit Sicherheitlesenswert. Darth Nihilus 66 19:59, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Danke für das Lob! Aber ob das schon für lesenswert reicht...wir werdens sehen^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 20:08, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ok hab die UC Vorlage rausgepackt...mehr gibt es erstmal nicht zu ergänzen und danke das du alles gelesen hast! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::In der Schule hab ich Plo (Meister Plo Koon) mal angestachelt, der guckt sich das mal an Darth Nihilus 66 13:53, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung September 2007 (gescheitert) Die Kandidatur lief vom 23.09. bis zum 30.09. * : sehr schöner Artikel Darth Nihilus 66 19:36, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da geht aber mehr, viel mehr... 19:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht wirklich überzeugend finde ich. Fließender Text zum Beispiel wäre ja mal ein Anfang. Kyle 19:51, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der kling gut, warum nicht, was jetzt da steht ist gut beschrieben.--Vos 19:55, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ach kommt Leute... Der Artikel müsste 3 mal so lang sein wie er im Moment ist. Da muss sich noch EINIGES ändern... ausserdem ist er von der Sprache her auch nicht toll. Dark Lord disku 19:56, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Text ist nicht gut zu lesen, darum: nicht lesenswert. MfG - Cody 20:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke ich werde ihn dann nach der Kandidatur nochmal überarbeiten. Ihr müsstet mir aber helfen, da ich nicht weiß was da noch so hin soll das er 3 mal so lang wird. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:30, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hast du nun eigentlich mal Meister Plo Koon deswegen gefragt? Darth Nihilus 66 20:37, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne. Ich glaube du meinst das mit der KUS. Aber wir können das auch gerne machen. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:04, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel sollte erst überarbeitet und um einiges erweitert werden. Außerdem wäre es auch mal nicht schlecht, die nötigen Quellen anzugeben: Bis die Vorlage nicht weg ist, kommt für mich ein lesenswert eh nicht in Frage. --Anakin 16:22, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Die Geschichte der Handelsföderation ist vom Umfang okay, allerdings fehlen wichtige Abschnitte, z. B. die Gefangennahme des Kanzlers, woran auch die Handelsföderation beteiligt war, und der Befehl von Sidious nach Mustafar zu gehen, der von Grievous in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Die Erwähnung von Hath Monchar finde ich gut, allerdings wäre eine chronologische Zuordnung, also vor "Blockade von Naboo", wünschenswert. Der Abschnitt könnte z. B. "Vorbereitungen für die Blockade" heißen. Außerdem wird der Aspekt um die Organisation nicht ausreichend behandelt, ein eigener Abschnitt "Organisation" würde dem Artikel gut tun. Premia Admin 15:22, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Insbesondere sollte noch der Aufbau der Droidenarmee in Cloak of Deception erwähnt werden und wie es überhaupt erst zur Blokade kam! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:34, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich finde gut, dass ihr anspricht was es zu verbessern gibt, allerdings wird die zweite Überarbeitung dann jemand anders übernehmen müssen, da es mir vermutlich an Quellen mangeln würde. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:37, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) 2 Fürstimmen, 4 Gegenstimmen und eine Enthaltung. Die Wahl ist gescheitert. Premia Admin 01:21, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vizekönig Ich hab gedacht das die Handelföderation nur einen Vizekönig hatte. Ich bin im Sentepeth Findos darüber gestolpert das er ein Vizekönig der Handelföderation wärend er Klonkrieg war, aber ich hab gedacht das das Nute Gunray, bei ihm steht er sei der Vizekönig. Meine frage hat die Handelföderation mehrer Vizekönige? Und wenn nicht warum steht bei Sentepeth Findos er sei einer? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:45, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Er war der Vizekönig nach ende der lonkriege und den tod von Gunry mit freundliche grüßen GRUPPE10 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.54.78 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 8. Mär. 2009, 13:49:50) Logo Wieso ist das Logo der Handelsföderation mit Lateinischen buchstaben und nicht mit Aurebesh beschrifftet? Extrem SciFi (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.211.69.172 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12. Nov. 2009, 17:23:00) :Wer hat gesagt, das sei lateinisch? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:24, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Weil es aus einem T und einem F besteht. Und das ist lateinisch. Gruss, Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:28, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) ... Ich hab das nur gelöscht weil ich es nicht sehr logisch fand das von "getötet" eine verlinkung nach "Mission von Mustafar" führt. mag sein das die dabei gestorben sind aber dan sollte man lieber extra schreiben das die da gestorben sind und nicht auf einem wort ne verlinkung machen was in keinster weise zusammenhängt. Clone Trooper 21:57, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Die Mission von Mustafar war nur dazu da, um sie zu töten... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:03, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Naja.. Ich persönlich finde ja das es besser wäre wenn man sowas ausschreibt aber naja :P Clone Trooper 07:41, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Du wirst auch noch lernen, dass ein Text einen gewissen Fluss braucht und man sich nicht immer danach richten sollte, wie der Artikelname denn heißt um ihn zu verlinken, sondern das sich soetwas aus dem Kontext des Textes ergibt. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 08:59, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET)